


论绳结与爱的共通性

by NaruseRyo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: 论绳结与爱的共通性，大概就是挣扎得越剧烈，缠得越紧吧。





	论绳结与爱的共通性

**Author's Note:**

> Deadline压力之下的解压产物，可能会有点逻辑不通或者语句用词上面的毛病，过几天会修改一下。  
> 其实根本文不对题。

山姆根本搞不懂面前的这两个人到底怎么从昔日往事扯到绳结这个话题的。

众所周知，史蒂夫和巴基两个人不仅形影不离，连脑回路都像流水线上生产出来的同款汽车零件一样，没有丝毫背离之处。这就直接或间接地导致了两个超级士兵物以类聚人以群分，经常不自觉地盯着彼此，然后傻乎乎地朝对方笑，就像两个趴在爱情泥沼乐不思蜀的三岁小孩，以实际行动生动形象地诠释了【陷入恋爱的人都是傻子】这句话的含义。

在瓦坎达小公主的帮助下成功脱离九头蛇控制的冬日战士，经过了一系列的坎坷与波折，安稳与自由之后，终于在这几年逐渐显露出了七十年前巴恩斯中士的模样。山姆本来以为这是好事，——历史里的巴恩斯中士，正直勇敢，乐善好施，上到八十岁老太太，下到才出生的婴儿，都喜欢这位阳光开朗又勇敢无畏的小伙子。

但是他还是发现自己太傻太年轻。

历史都是由加工过的文字书写而成，通常谱写它的人只会让读者看到他希望他们看到的那些东西。上至君王传本，下至个人日记，大多都是主观情绪主导下的产物。所以他根本不知道，最初的巴恩斯中士竟然是这么……怎么形容呢？偶尔很不着调的一个人。

而且该死的，史蒂夫竟然陪着他不着调！

山姆曾经私下问过史蒂夫，巴基巴恩斯的缺点是什么。然后他就看到那位诲人不倦同时也很会怼人不倦的队长皱着眉头思考了很久，久到山姆都要以为他会忘记自己提出的问题是什么的时候，以一种很不情愿的语气吐出一个词：“坚持。”

“……队长，我问的是缺点。”

史蒂夫一顿，改变了一下措辞：“固执。”

山姆真的很想把字典糊到史蒂夫脸上，让他好好搞搞清楚“缺点”的定义到底是什么。

好吧，离别是痛苦的，爱情是盲目的，就算巴基巴恩斯是个杀人不眨眼的绝世大魔王，在史蒂夫眼里估计也是个扑棱着雪白翅膀的小天使。情人眼里出西施的后果就是，有时巴基心血来潮要玩什么游戏或者做什么事，史蒂夫都愿意陪着他一起。小到如何制作出好吃的猫粮，大到绕着纽约跑一圈要多久。

而现在，他们要比一比谁最会打绳结。

山姆觉得自己哪怕找根绳子吊死，都好过在这里观摩这对傻瓜情侣极其幼稚的比赛。于是他不动声色地翻了个白眼，随口找了个借口溜了出去，剩下房间里的两个高龄儿童，拿着两条绳子跃跃欲试。

果真是什么锅搭什么盖，什么葫芦配什么瓢。

 

-

其实这也算不上什么比赛，毕竟唯一的观众都受不了恋爱的酸臭味溜出去了，两位参赛选手也没把它当真。

在军队时，教官有教过他们打结的方式，说攀岩、速降、审讯的时候都会用得上，他们两个人当时学得倒是认真，然而遗憾的是，用到它的机会却寥寥无几，毕竟他们一个狙击手，一个突击队长，都不负责这种事。而七十年之后，他们两个对于绳结还是知之甚少。

“毕竟九头蛇不教这种无用的东西。”巴基耸耸肩，随手拿起桌子上的一杯水喝了一口，“他们只教我如何用最快最有效的方法杀人。”他瞥见史蒂夫有些冷下来的脸色，觉得有点好笑，“拜托，史蒂夫，我不可能一辈子不谈九头蛇。”

“我倒希望你不要提。”带着些赌气的意味，史蒂夫皱了皱眉，“至少在九头蛇死绝之前不要提……否则每次我都会忍不住向他们动手。”

巴基笑出声，他放下水杯，双手抬起，抱住史蒂夫，拍了拍他的背，“好吧好吧，不提就不提。明明是他们对我做了什么，现在却像是他们对你做了什么一样。”

史蒂夫张开嘴，刚想说点什么，直觉有什么地方不对，他攥住巴基的手臂，稍微拉开了距离，问道：“巴基，你在干什……嘿，这是偷袭！”对方在他身上用绳子系了个蝴蝶结。

绳子是巴基从瓦坎达带来的，不知道公主殿下用了什么技术，或许是掺了振金，金色的绳子异常坚韧，现在斜系在史蒂夫身上，倒是与他的发色相得益彰。

巴基笑得志得意满，几乎带了点猖狂的意味，他的眼尾弯出好看的弧度，“多么适合你啊，史蒂夫，我真应该把你现在的样子照下来，好让其他人看看，美国队长是多么——”

话没说完他就被史蒂夫扑倒在地，地板上铺了厚实的地毯，也不会觉得疼。史蒂夫跨坐在他身上，朝他晃了晃手中另一条绳子，“现在到你了。”

“等、等等！”

礼尚外来，情理之中。

 

-

彼得无视山姆的劝阻闯进门时，看到的就是这样一幕。史蒂夫压在巴基身上，绳子乱七八糟地缠在他们身上，两个人衣衫不整气喘吁吁，怎么看怎么像情趣play。

强制爱的那种。

他本来是要找史蒂夫练习格斗术的，看到这番景象简直瞠目结舌，他结结巴巴道，“对不起队长，我不是故意打扰你们的，虽然山姆叔叔说你们是两个老古董但是我一会儿就拍着胸膛告诉他他是错的你们明明比谁都玩得开……”

花了一些时间才搞懂彼得话语中的意思，史蒂夫哭笑不得，觉得有些头痛，“听着，彼得，我可以解释，我们只是在闹着玩。”

“我懂，我懂。”

史蒂夫觉得自己的头更痛了。

 

彼得离开后，史蒂夫瞥向躺在地毯上笑得幸灾乐祸的巴基，哀叹道，“我简直能预料到明天其他人会用怎么样的眼神看我了。”他朝巴基伸出一只手，“不知道向他们解释有没有用。”

巴基拉住史蒂夫的手，没有起身，一个用力反而重新把对方拉倒在自己身上。他舔了舔嘴唇，勾起了一个意味不明的笑。“为什么要解释？”他抬起双臂勾住史蒂夫的脖子，“消灭一个谣言的最好办法就是把它坐实——难道你现在不想做点打绳结之外的事吗？”

“这是什么谬论。”

话虽这么说，史蒂夫眼神一暗，低头吻了上去。

-

END


End file.
